Masahira Dendei
Introduction Masahira Dendei is a 21 year old girl who loves to cook. She is the cook of the Blacksouls. Her fighting still is based on kicks. She was born on an island North Blue, but he was all his life on a ship beacuse her parents were Pirates. She looks weak but she is a strong fighter. She fought Boa Hancock. Now she is the cook of the Blacksouls. Appearance She has blue hair, and a red ribbon in his hair. She mostly wears a apron. Her trademark are her blue stilettos. Her eyes are big and a light brown color. Personality She is a good person who loves to cook for her friends. She can´t look when someone of her friends is hurted. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat She has made an own battle style named Stilettos style. Stilettos style The stilettos style is a fighting style where the user kicks an enemy with stilettos. The style is really strong beacuse of the stilettos that can really hurt. With this style the user can hit more enemies at once too. Physical Strength She isn´t really strong, except his stilettos style, with which he fought Boa. Agility Although she wears stilettos she is relly fast. She has trained avoiding attacks and dodging during her journey on the Pirate ship of her parents. Techniques 'Blue stilettos kick- '''the user kicks an enemy with both stilettos at once in his stomach '''Blue rush- '''Masahira pushes her away of the ground leaving a crater and attacking the enemy with several kicks '''Stilettos spins- '''Masahira spins on his hands and hits the enemies with her stilettos '''Stiletto assault- '''the user kicks the enemy in the air and the user jumps in the air too, kicks him in the head and then in the stomach, while the enemy is falling down the user appears with high speed on the ground and he kicks him on his back. '''Stiletto shot- '''the user kicks the enemy with whole power in his stomach so strong that an air impact appears behind the enemy Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Relationships Crew -Blacksouls Enemies -Marines History Masahira never had an home beacuse she was all his life on the pirate ship of her parents. She learned there cooking from there cook. After the cook died in an attack of the marines Masahira become the cook. He leaved the crew and joined the Blacksouls when she met them on an island. Masahira Dendei vs Boa Hancock Masahira fought Boa beacuse she said that he is the beatifulst woman the world and a battle breaks out. The fight was equal but it was ended by Mihawk who come to say something to Boa. Major Battles Masahira vs Boa Hancock Bounty history 1st bounty The first bounty was 37,000,000 beacuse of fighting with Boa Hancock 2nd bounty The second bounty was 40,000,000 beacuse of joining the Blacksouls and destroying several marine ships with the Blacksouls Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:MasterMarioF Category:Human